pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Armor kit
The Armor Kit is an item which transforms an existing armor, into a class-specific Epic Armor, each with a unique special ability. Description Obtaining The Armor Kit is dropped by the King of Dwarves. Armor modifications * The armor takes on the appearance of those shown in the Hero/ine Selection Screen. * The armor retains its strength requirement, protective value, & glyph. * The armor loses its “+N” suffix. * Most notably, the ability to upgrade the armor any further is lost. * The armor is no longer affected by degradation. * Since the armor has no level anymore, it’s not capped and, thus, not degraded when transferred through Hero's remains. * For abilities that affect all enemies within the Field-of-View, enemies seen through the use of a Potion of Mind Vision, will be affected. Special abilities The Epic Armor special abilities are class-specific. They can be assigned to the quickslot, and some tactics can be devised around them. , which makes it less appealing to spam, unless the tactic revolves around it. As the cost is rounded up, special abilities cannot be cast when the Hero/ine only has 1 HP left (“ ”). For example: if the Hero/ine’s''' current HP is 130 when using the armor, the Hero/ine’s HP will drop to 87: = 43 }} ; = 86 }} the Hero/ine’s HP is then rounded up to 87 (Calculations confirmed for Heroic Leap & Warrior Armor). Heroic leap enemies.| }} Heroic leap is the special ability for Warrior. It is a teleport that can be cast anywhere in line of sight, but cannot be used to bypass enemies in the way. Upon “landing”, it stuns all enemies for 2 turns in a 1-tile radius of the destination tile. * Even with a Potion of Levitation, slamming onto a trap will trigger it. * The Berserker sub-class can be used to inflict some serious damage on tough enemies, by alternating stuns and hits, if you can risk the HP loss. Vampiric weapons might pair nicely here. Molten earth Molten earth is the special ability for Mage. It will root all enemies in view to the spot, unable to move, and will also set them on fire. Smoke bomb Smoke bomb is the special ability for Rogue. It is a teleport that can be cast anywhere in line of sight, and CAN be used to travel past enemies. Spectral blades Spectral Blades is the special ability for Huntress. If you are wielding a weapon with an enchantment, there is a chance that most, if not all, enemies in your field of view will be affected by the enchantment. Tips * The only current workarounds to the '''1/3rd-of-current-HP cost are: # Standing on a Sungrass plant (heals every 5''' turns; can be combined with number 2 for greater/more rapid HP returns) - Molten Earth & Spectral Blades '''only, and # Glyph of Metabolism + upgraded Ring of Mending & upgraded Ring of Satiety (to delay/stave off hunger/starvation, via Metabolism glyph), as these are the only things that rapidly return big chunks of HP, without having to go into your supply of Healing potions. (It is advised to use the special ability sparingly if you do not have these items to compensate for the HP cost.) [ : The Sungrass plant component can only be used with Molten Earth & Spectral Blades, as the Hero/ine remains stationary while using those Special Abilities; for Heroic Leap & Smoke Bomb, the player will have to make do with only the other three components in number 2.] * As of , it is recommended to apply the Armor Kit on your armor, in order to preserve its strength requirement, protection value, & glyph, preventing it from degrading. * The Invisible buff will not prematurely end upon using Spectral Blades. Trivia * Armor kit is the name of a series of items in the game World of Warcraft, that has power to upgrade an armor; also, Tailoring, Leatherworking, and Blacksmithing are skills in the game that are used to create those armor kits. * If you have the Armor Kit in your Backpack & you get revived by an Ankh, the Armor Kit will be in your Backpack upon revival. History Category:Other items Category:Armors